The Peregrinate
by Isha Falas
Summary: Terri and Alex never realized life would go like this
1. Prologue

Hey everyone just a little thing my friend and I came up with while we were having study hall in choir. We had about three hours of sleep since we went to the midnight showing of the Two Towers then she spent the night. All in all I think it's pretty good, how about you? Read on and find out.  
  
She spied her prey running a short distance away and lined up her shot. Smirking she threw the ball at the unsuspecting 8th grader. It smacked him soundly on the side of his head and he hit the floor unconscious.  
  
"Terri that's it! You're done for this class, that's the third time this week!" he red faced PE teacher screamed. She didn't see the sense in arguing and went to sit against the wall. She was still silently fuming when her friend Alexia came to sit down beside her. The tall girl sat her slender frame next to her good friend and flipped her blond hair over one shoulder. She turned her snapping blue eyes to the girl next to her.  
  
She had yet to see Terri's long brown hair down for longer than twenty minutes at a time. The muscular girl had lovely blue-grey eyes that really set off her dark locks if only she could stand to wear it loose, the blond girl thought to herself.  
  
"You know if you didn't throw the ball so stinkin' hard you wouldn't knock people out so often," she commented tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, but then where would all the fun be?" Terri smirked. Alex laughed, "You my friend will never change."  
  
Many years passed and for the most part neither girl changed. Alex went on to MIT and became an engineer in visual affects while Terri went to the Air Force Academy and reached the rank of Captain before leaving the service. They met once a month to talk about life, work and so on. It was one such meeting when life handed them a wild card.  
  
The girls, now young women, met at a park near both their houses. They were talking about Terri's new job as a police cadet training officer. Alex giggled as her friend told the story about one of the cadets complaining about her training exercises, with her standing behind him.  
  
"So did you yell, 'drop and give me fifty'?" Na, he was so surprised to see me when he turned around he nearly peed his pants. I felt to bad to really do anything." Alex laughed this was life. They had begun crossing the street to go back to Alex's apartment to get some coffee, when a speeding car came around the corner.  
  
They only had time to scream, as they were engulfed in the cars path. The headlights surrounded them, and instead of a jarring impact they both felt nothing until suddenly the light faded and was gone.  
  
Sounds of clashing metal, angry shouts, and horses' squeals met their ears. Terri jumped to a fighting stance, acting on instincts while Alex could only stare. The tower they stood upon over looked a vast open plain. In the distance the girls saw black creatures retreating away from the place in which they stood. Then, with out warning, something heavy hit them over the head and they fell unconsciously to the ground.  
  
So? Any good? Please read and review 


	2. Helm's Deep

I realized something as I was moaning about no body updating. I'm doing it too! So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Terri groaned, her head hurt and she couldn't remember where she was. She heard footfalls but paid them no heed as her eyes rested on Alex lying beside her.  
  
"Alex, you ok?" she shook her friend lightly. Her eyelids fluttered but she didn't move. Terri pulled the slight form into her lap.  
  
"Come on Alex, wake up. There's a cute guy who wants to meet you."  
  
"Liar," the blond croaked.  
  
"I knew that would get you," she smirked. Just as Alex was getting up with Terri's help a small party of men entered the room.  
  
The brown haired girl stepped in front of her friend who was still a little disoriented.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Terri glared dangerously.  
  
"Now Terri, calm down. They are obviously dressed as war people so we must be at a costume party or on a movie set or something." A tall man with shoulder length brown hair turned to his companion, a slender young man with long blond hair, and raised an eyebrow. The other man just smirked.  
  
"Alex please, don't be blond. This is not a party and we are not home!" Terri chided her friend.  
  
"Then where are we?" The brown haired man stepped forward.  
  
"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. These are my companions Legolas of Mirkwood and Gimli, son of Gloin," he gestured to the blond man and another a sort man with long bushy red hair. "The rest are the Rohirrum, under the command of Eomer, third marshal of the Mark. Who are you?" Terri just continued to glare. Her friend nudged her with her elbow.  
  
"Please ignore my stoic friend. I'm Alexia Sone," she smiled and nudged her friend again.  
  
"I'm Captain Terri Locks," she flashed her white teeth in a mock smile before frowning again. Aragorn's eyes widened at the rank but as he was to speak the doors to the hall flew open. In stumbled another young man with messy blond hair, bleeding profusely from his lower abdomen and shoulder.  
  
"Haldir!" Aragorn gasped, "I thought you were dead when you didn't return to the Keep!" The young man fell to the floor exhausted. Aragorn knelt and supported his friend. The other man tried to speak but he was shushed.  
  
"We must get you to the healers. Legolas, help me." Together the two lifted Haldir between them and carried him from the room. Alex and Terri just looked on confused as to what they should do.  
  
Another man entered the hall. He was tall and well-built with brown eyes and dark blond hair.  
  
"Eomeld, who are these strangely dressed young women?"  
  
"Excuse me," interrupted Terri, "maybe you should ask us yourself instead of asking another." The man's eyes blazed.  
  
"Then tell me good lady, what is your name?"  
  
"Captain Terri Locks. This is my friend Alexia Sone."  
  
"How have you come to be at Helm's Deep? For you are not of our people, though Lady Alexia looks it."  
  
Alex blushed, "thank you, but we don't know how we got here either." The man pondered this. "Could we get a name good sir?" Alex asked politely.  
  
"Forgive me, I am Eomer, third marshal of the Mark," he bowed, "I welcome you to Rohan." He turned to one of his men and asked where lord Aragorn was. The solider told him what had happened.  
  
"It seems I must continue my search. Would you ladies like to accompany me?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to see if Aragorn's friend is alright," Terri said.  
  
"Very well, come with me," he led them out into the hall and toward the house of healing. Alex put her hand on Terri's shoulder and let Eomer get a little ahead of them. The brown haired girl looked questioningly at her friend.  
  
"So, you want to see if Aragorn's friend is alright, huh?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just you seemed a little different after he came in. getting a sight crush are we?" she winked.  
  
"What about you? I saw you eyeing that blond, what was his name?"  
  
"Legolas, and don't change the subject. You like Haldir admit it."  
  
"No! I do not. I'm just concerned for his well being. Those cuts looked really bad." Alex just rolled her eyes.  
  
Eomer stopped and turned into a large room. Inside were several men, all with dirty blond hair, lying all around, most wounded and bleeding. The girls saw a beautiful woman flitting back and forth between the injured men.  
  
"Eomer, who is that woman?" Alex asked noting the stressed look on her face.  
  
"That is my sister, Eoywn," he walked over and sat down beside Aragorn. Alex strode over and grabbed the young woman by her shoulders. Startled she looked at Alex in surprise.  
  
"What can we do to help?" Eoywn took one look at their blue jeans and T- shirts and sighed.  
  
"Most of the men in that corner," she waved her hand toward the other side of the room," haven't been looked at. Their wounds need examining."  
  
Alex nodded and pulled Terri along behind her as she made her way toward the injured men. Filling one of the water basins the captain soaked a clean cloth and kneeled down to clean out an arrow wound.  
  
The man looked at her curiously, "are you and your fair companion the strangers everyone is talking about?"  
  
"That would be us. What is your name?"  
  
"Bergil of the Rohirrum, and you my lady?"  
  
"Captain Terri Locks. The blond is my friend Alexia Sone."  
  
The man hissed when Terri reached the broken arrowhead in the man's side.  
  
"This needs to come out," and without another word her gentle fingers went to work. She slowly moved the tender flesh back and pulled the arrow free.  
  
"Thank you, my lady. That was causing some pain," Bergil sighed.  
  
"Glad to have helped good sir," she assisted him in sitting up and quickly wrapped the wound.  
  
"I have to move on. Take care, Bergil." She knelt beside the next man. 


	3. On the Mend

Not very long but I needed to get some thing up.  
  
Alex moaned as she looked at the wounded men around her. Terri chuckled at her friend's facial expression regarding the unsightly injuries. The young woman was about to walk over to her friend when she caught jerking movements out of the corner of her eye. A boy about 15 or 16 was writhing on his sleeping pad over to her left. He had a large and deep cut across his shoulder. Not until she had gotten closer did she notice he had broken his collarbone and it was sticking out against the skin.  
  
Alex remembered when Terri had done the same thing when they were 18. She kneeled beside him.  
  
"Here bite this," she grabbed a rag, "I know how to fix your shoulder, but it's going hurt." He nodded and closed his eyes. She placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"AAAAAAAA," the boy mumbled through the rag. SNAP!  
  
"Ai ya, that is much better." He turned to her, "thank you. Who are you? I have not seen you before."  
  
"I'm Alexia Sone, that's my friend Terri Locks."  
  
"I am Lindon, son of Lindor. Of what age are you good lady?"  
  
"23," she looked at the youngin' beside her.  
  
"oh, well," he blushed, "Thank you. Is there anything I must do?"  
  
"A cool cloth and a sling will help you ride. Other than that just rest." She smiled and went back over to Terri who was just wrapping an arm wound on another man.  
  
Aragorn was studying the women who had mysteriously appeared after the great battle. Haldir was asleep having had his needs tended to. Legolas was beside hi also watching. Eomer finally broke the silence.  
  
"What are we going to do about them?"  
  
"We'll take them with us. Since Theoden asked us to accompany him and Gandalf to Isengard they will come along so we can question them. If they are spies they will not want to go and that will be the first test." Legolas nodded. Eomer looked thoughtful.  
  
"We don't have any extra horses."  
  
"We will have to deal with that when the time comes. For now we should leave Haldir to rest. I must speak with the king. Legolas will watch them while I talk to Gandalf and the king?"  
  
"Yes. Be swift, we leave in a few hours." Aragorn nodded and left. Also standing Eomer bid the Elf farewell and left. 


	4. On the Move

"All the men on the Southern wall have been cared for. What else do you need us to do?" Alex asked Eoywn.  
  
"You have done enough. Rest, I can handle things from here."  
  
"Good, I want to see how Haldir is doing." Terri humphed and walked toward the now conscious Elf warrior. Her friend smirked and followed. Legolas stood and bowed slightly as they approached.  
  
"Hello Legolas, how is he doing?" Alex asked.  
  
"I'm fine but this cave troll and his friend won't let me move."  
  
"And you shouldn't. You are still healing, don't push yourself." He sighed and pushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear. Terri did a double take. She elbowed her friend. Alex turned to glare but Terri just very slowly brushed her hair behind her ear and rolled her eyes at Haldir. The blond looked at him and her eyes widened. Standing she pointed and sputtered, "oh my gosh! You're ears are pointed!" She looked at Legolas and to his surprise pulled back his hair and upon seeing his ears promptly fainted.  
  
Terri blinked, "that was strange."  
  
Legolas bent and picked Alex up. Placing her on the cot beside the other Elf he stepped back to let her friend tend to her needs. Aragorn found them sometime later followed by King Theoden and the white wizard.  
  
"We will be leaving shortly. The young women will ride with us," he glanced at them and noted their interest. The king also saw them.  
  
"Lord Aragorn, please introduce our guests. I have not met as of yet."  
  
"Of course Lord," the girls stood, "This is Captain Terri Locks and Lady Alexia Sone. My ladies, this is King Theoden of Rohan." They bowed a little awkwardly.  
  
Alex smiled brightly, "it's nice to meet you my lord." He smiled and nodded.  
  
"It is time my lord," the tall man in the grey cloak told the king. Legolas leaned in to whisper in Alex's ear.  
  
"That is Gandalf. The White Wizard." The girls looked at the old man with renewed respect. Somehow the thought of a wizard was easier to accept after meeting two Elves. They walked outside to where the horses were waiting. Legolas greeted a beautiful white horse, patting him softly on the muzzle and getting a light tug on his hair in response. A red roan came up and nudged Aragorn's shoulder. He smiled and ran his hand along the animal's neck.  
  
The girls stood back and watched the reunion. There was a group of about twenty horsemen as well as the small party of friends.  
  
A short man greeted Legolas. Terri recognized the man as Gimli from the earlier introductions. All the men mounted but the girls stood to the side beside Gimli who also had no mount. Legolas trotted over and held out a hand for Gimli to mount behind him.  
  
"Wait Master Elf, I wish for Sir Gimli to ride with me and tell me more of His Golden Lady."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Eomer let down a hand and pulled the Dwarf up behind him. Suddenly Haldir walked out, limping slightly.  
  
"There is no way you are leaving me behind. Get me my horse."  
  
Aragorn open his mouth to protest but was silenced by a look from his friend. A stable hand left and came back leading a sleek dapple grey with dark grey socks.  
  
The Elf thanked the boy and went to mount. Half way up the strength in his arms failed and he fell back to Earth. He growled and tried again with the same result.  
  
Aragorn dismounted, "I will ride with Haldir to support him. You two ride Bregol." Alex smiled but Terri paled.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean Eoywn needs me. I can just stay here."  
  
Aragorn's eyes narrowed, possibly a spy? But Alex banished the thought with a laugh.  
  
"You're not still worried about riding with me are you? You jumped off it wasn't my fault."  
  
"You made the horse rear and I fell off," the brown haired girl frowned.  
  
"Alright then, Lady Alexia will ride with Haldir and Captain Terri will ride with me," Aragorn announced.  
  
Terri seemed relieved and followed the man to his horse so she could mount behind him. After Alex settled behind Haldir they took off at a slow run. Terri squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms securely around the tall man's waist.  
  
He smiled, "don't worry Captain, I won't let you fall."  
  
She opened her eyes but the grip stayed taunt.  
  
As soon as Haldir was in the saddle he tried to take the reins from Alex.  
  
"I don't think so. You're injured, remember?"  
  
He grumbled a bit but let her steer the horse.  
  
"Is your friend as stubborn as you?"  
  
"No, she's much worse. Whenever I'm in a bad mood she will talk to me 'til I can't help but answer."  
  
He smiled, "you are very close?"  
  
"Yes, very. We've known each other since we were 6 when some big kid chased my kitten up a tree. Terri ran him off and climbed the tree to save my kitty. We've been friends ever since."  
  
"She is also very brave, huh?"  
  
"Yes, but probably not as brave as you or Legolas."  
  
"It comes with time."  
  
"Tell me about Legolas."  
  
"We met when his hunting party was traveling through my Lady's territory. He's a very skilled archer but somewhat shy around new people."  
  
Alex giggled.  
  
The day of riding was uneventful and soon they found a clearing and settled down for the night. Three men were chosen to stand watch while the rest gathered around the fire.  
  
The conversation flowed freely, the men talked about the battle at Helm's Deep and how the unexpected sight of reinforcements brought hope to all that beautiful morning. Suddenly the banter switched to the young visitors  
  
"Why do you dress so strangely? And in trousers not dresses like is proper?" one of the soldiers asked. Terri snorted, "Me? Wear a skirt? I think not."  
  
"What she means is," Alex joined in, "would you want to wear a skirt all the time?"  
  
The men around them scoffed and laughed.  
  
"Then isn't it better to wear pants? You can run, climb, and ride with out the skirt getting in the way."  
  
Aragorn nodded and smirked and Legolas. The discussion changed to other topics and Terri slipped away quietly. She climbed a tree still within the watch circle but away from the curious and watchful eyes.  
  
She began contemplating about their situation. How did they get here? How were they to get home? A light touch on her knee made her jump.  
  
"Haldir! How did you do that? No one can sneak up on me."  
  
He smirked, "Elves move very quietly. Most humans don't hear us."  
  
She arched one eyebrow, but before she could put a comment with it Haldir put a finger to her lips. Tipping his head he listened to the wind.  
  
The faint sound of hoof beats reached her ears. One of the men on watch also heard the rider and alerted the camp. 


End file.
